The present invention relates generally to trim strips for tiled surfaces and, more particularly, to a combination slutter and nosing strip for use with tiled stairs and the like.
In typical residential and commercial tile installations, the tiles are laid on a rigid sub-platform (i.e., a floor surface, walls, etc.) on which a layer of a suitable mastic adhesive or tile cement has been pulled. After the tiles have set (i.e., adhesively bonded to the sub-platform), a suitable grouting material is pushed into the gaps established between adjacent tiles to maintain spaced alignment and complete the installation process. However, at the peripheral edges of the installation area, the exposed tile edges are typically not of a suitable finish quality such that installation of an additional trim strip or the like is commonly required. For example, a slutter strip may be used to separate a tiled floor section from an adjacent floor section having a different floor covering (i.e., wood planking, tile, carpet, etc.) for establishing a decorative delineation therebetween While covering the exposed tile edges. Conventional slutter strips typically include an elongated anchoring flange segment that is secured to the sub-platform. The tiles are then placed on the anchoring flange segment such that the exposed unfinished edges thereof abut a vertical flange segment of the slutter strip.
When tiles are installed on stairs, the stair tread functions as the sub-platform for the tiles such that the outermost peripheral edge of the stair tread is also left exposed. Unfortunately, the exposed edges of the tile and the stair tread itself are generally considered unsightly such that an additional finishing step is routinely required for presenting a more acceptable aesthetic appearance at the stair edge. For example, tiles having a rounded edge, commonly referred to as bullnose tiles, may be laid so as to cover the edge of the stair tread for providing a finished tiled edge. However, bullnose tiles are typically expensive and have specific uses which limit their versatility, thereby increasing both the material and labor costs associated with their installation. Alternatively, tiles may be mounted to the vertical stair riser such that the exposed edge of the stair tread may be covered. This alternative generally requires overlapping of a vertical tile covering the stair riser with a horizontal tile extending over the edge of the stair tread. However, because a portion of the horizontal tile overhangs the stair tread, it is readily susceptible to undesirable cracking from the weight normally borne by the stair thread. In addition, such a tile alternative is not practical in those situations where the: stair tread overhangs the stair riser, a construction referred to as a stair "nosing".
As an alternative to the above-noted tiled stair edges, a trim member may be installed onto the tread edge So that it covers the exposed edge of the tiles. Examples of such trim strips for use with tiled stairs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,073,430 (Aidan), and 5,144,778 (Pourtau et al.). Similarly, the trim strip shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,266 (Winter) is adapted to cover both the exposed tile edge and the exposed edge of the stair tread. According to yet another alternative, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,867 (Aton) discloses a stair trim component having a slutter bar segment and a stair nosing segment. However, an elongated slot must be routered into the exposed edge of the stair tread to facilitate installation of the anchoring flange segment of this stair trim component. Such an installation requirement is not only time consuming but also requires a high degree of precision since misalignment of the routered slot relative to the final exterior tiled floor surface may result in an undesirable raised lip being created.
Thus, a need exists in the tile industry for a stair trim component which overcomes the numerous functional and installation-related shortcomings associated with conventional trim strips.